The Things In Life (Rewritten)
by makemewrite57
Summary: Hey guys. This is a rewrite of my original story 'The Things In Life', which was published 9/22/13. Rereading the story there were so many mistakes so I decided to start from scratch and rewrite it, The originals still up so you can read it but its really bad so yea. When Rebecca wins a scholarship to Kadic academy she will learn things are not always what they appear to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guysssss, so I realized how many the errors the original version of this story had, and its just to write to completely over while still having the story line basically the same but just improved, so I've decided to start the story over one by one. so yea that's all I really have to say for now. anyway, disclaimer. I do not own Code Lyoko which is owned by moonscope. but I do own my OC's Derek and Rebecca**

* * *

 **Rebecca's P.O.V**

I sit up in my bed, with sweat pouring down my forehead, while being completely confused about the weird dream I just had. Last month I had entered a contest to get a scholarship to attend the renowned school, Kadic Academy, in France. There was a worldwide contest for an open scholarship for just one girl and one boy and In my dream I had Won awesome, right? Well In a way yes... completely amazing. but it was becoming completely and utterly weird. immediately after I arrived I had made six friends. 1: Derek Duran,the boy who won the boy scholarship. 2: Ulrich Stern, a cute boy from the school. 3:Odd Della Robbia, An odd boy with a random purple blob in his hair.4: Jeremie Belpois, a super genius. 5: Aelita Stones, a girl with awesome pink hair. and 6: Yumi Ishiyama a Japanese girl who loves the color black. They might seem to be normal on the outside, but, everyday at lunch all of them, excluding Derek, one by one (Or at the same time basically) run off. Derek and I follow them during lunch and when we do it leads us to an abandoned factory, they go up the elevator and me and Derek follow we enter a computer room and Ulrich pushes me and Derek into to these tubes then Ulrich and Aelita we went into a new world and we had weapons and had to fight these robotic creatures Ulrich got "devirtualized" first .Then Derek then Aelita when Aelita got devirtulized Jeremie cursed and told me there was no point and to get myself devirtulized i didnt listen and i walked to the tower right into it he screamed at me and said "get out of there, I will try to devirtulize you because only Aelita can deactivate the tower if anyone tries to they will DIE" but i still didn't listen i put my hand on the screen and my name appeared I heard so much yelling coming from everyone as I felt a word come to mind 'LYOKO' and i typed it and then it worked jeremie seemed surprised as it did and he said a new map was revealed and that he needs to run test in me. NOW I REALLY WANT TO GO TO FRANCE! sort of...kind of...maybe. actually... definitely.

* * *

 **No ones P.O.V**

Rebecca Kennedy ran down stairs her mom told her she got a letter from Kadic that means she either got in or didnt and she felt she was gonna get in. She opened the envelope and read inside it read:

Rebecca Kennedy

1213 Jyp street

Seoul, New York (Yes I know seoul is not a place in ny)

Dear Rebecca:

Your application for admission to Kadic Acadamy has been reviewed. Your status is as follows:

Acceptance: Accepted

Courses: All AP

Rebecca, You have submitted all necessary documents and meet all stated requirements.  
You are admitted to the program with ADVANCE PLACEMENT status.

Rebecca,Dr. Mary, has been assigned as your advisor. Prior to completing  
nine (9) hours of graduate work, you will need to contact your advisor to  
complete a program of study plan. Completion of this program plan constitutes  
an application as a candidate for degree.

Rebecca, Please refer to and follow the guidelines in the current graduate catalog. You are  
responsible for information about academic standing, course loads,  
comprehensive examinations, time limitations, completing degree applications  
and other information in the catalog related to your program.

Your plane ticket and flight information are in the envelope below.

Congratulations on your acceptance

If you have any questions, please contact the Dean, School of Education.

Sincerely,

Your superintendent

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" she screamed."what" her mother said. Rebecca laughed and screamed "im going to France!"

* * *

 **Rebecca P.O.V**

I walked off the plane with a huge smile on my face, it doesn't feel out of place. there are so many people all around me smiling and laughing. I see the man holding a sign with my name and where im going. But I practically a heart attack because under my name is the boy name,right under mine is the name Derek. Derek Duran. The same name as the boy from my dream. My walking pace slows down as I walk to the driver. When I get to him he introduces himself and then tells me to hurry because Dereks plane has just arrived. Me and the driver walk over to Gate 17 also from New York and out walks the cutest boy ever. And I mean the cutest boy EVER. He walks over and says "Hi i'm Derek". And guess what he looks exactly like how he did in the dream. He has cute blackish-Brown hair which I cant exactly describe and he has brown eyes. its probably just a really scary coincidence or I saw him on the website or something, so I introduce myself to him, we talk and get in a limo and drive off to kadic,when we get there its just like it is on the website and my dream maybe even better. Derek and I walk into the principles office but not before getting rampaged with questions or some looks from students in the hallway. When we finally get into the principals office I'm already so tired and we haven't even begun our classes. The principal gave me and Derek our schedules and we have all the same classes and dorms right next to one another (in this boy dorms and girl dorms are all next to one another so yeaaaaa thats that :)) I know that this year is gonna be so freaking awesome.

* * *

 **No ones P.O.V**

Odd ran over to Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi as fast as he could "Hey guys guess what?" Odd said to his friends with a gigantic smile spread across his face "what,is it the fact that its your favorite day of the day." Yumi laughed (in this even yumi is in the same grade with everyone cause that's how I want it loll and they're all 15 now) "No" Odd sighed his smile slightly becoming smaller, but extending as quickly as it shrunk "But did you here that they made a pepperoni and a seafood pizza. but anyway back to the main reason im so happy the American kids are here and damn let me just say the girl is soooo cute. And although I don't play for the other team I gotta admit the guy is good looking too" "No Odd, we didn't want to know that their here considering how we hate any new kids because one of these days one of them might find out about X-A-N-A so we just constantly worry." Ulrich sighed but then said "How cute is she Odd on a scale form 1-10" Yumi slapped Ulrich's arm and yelled 'ULRICH!" "what?" he laughed "its an honest question. so how attractive is she odd?" "oh yeah,sorry Ulrich but she's a solid 9 and a half." odd laughed,Ulrichs mouth dropped and he said "no shes a 100" Odd stopped laughing but smiled and said "how'd you know" Ulrich pointed to the cafeteria door.

* * *

 **Okay so this was the edited first chapter of the things in life Im really trying to improve the story line and writing overall, since 13 year old me clearly did not care ass much as 16 year old me does so if your reading this you should know the other chapters may have not been updated yet. so they might still be the older version. but if your okay with reading the many mistakes it has be my guest and read the rest of it. But just keep in mind that I'm going to be fixing it soooo yea. ending disclaimer, I do not own code lyoko which is owned by moonscope but I do own my OCs Rebecca and Derek. Thanks for reading the first chapter and until next chapter. GOODBYEEEEEEE!**

 **\- Rae Sun ( You can call me Rebecca tho)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2 of 'The Things In Life (Rewritten)' I hope you guys liked chapter 1 and I hope you'll like this chapter just as much if not more. But anyway onto the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not code lyoko or any of the characters in code lyoko which is owned by moonscope. I do however own my OC's Derek and Rebecca so now onto the story

-R

* * *

No One's P.O.V

Rebecca and Derek walked into the lunchroom and immediately felt all eyes on them obviously due to the fact that they were the shiny new toys. It was making Rebecca feeling quite obviously self-conscious she wasn't at all pretty, well ,at least in her own eyes and according to the groups of people who used to bully her. She was light skinned _**(i'm not trying to be rude that's just what she looks like)** _ not to light but not medium in between pale and medium. she has light brown hair with natural hints of blond, dirty blond, brown, dark brown, black, red and unnatural dyed purple and blue tips/ends. She had Bright blue eyes. Perfectly arched eyebrows, high cheek bones and normal lips. She's tall she's in 8th grade and shes 5' 6"and thin but not like anorexic thin just regular thin. She has a good fashion sense which is the one thing she takes pride in her wardrobe contains many pieces of jewelry, crop tops with bandeau tops, hi-lo tops, bow tops,skinny jeans,cute skirts, high waisted shorts and jeans, hi-low dresses, high heels, converse, gladiator boots, and sandals. Derek on the other hand wasn't scared for his looks. He always knew he was good looking. But he was scared about being social, he was good-looking but that only helped him so much he always had trouble making friends, he was quiet but when someone took time to get to know him he was and open book. but since that rarely happened he had only about four friends in america. But here at kadic that will all change. He Will Be Popular. Rebecca and Derek were about to sit down when a girl with long black hair pushed Rebecca out of way. The girl laughed and said " Opps, I'm sooooo sorry, I usually tend to not notice people that mean nothing here." As Rebecca fell from being pushed and hit her head on the table. As Derek helped a crying Rebecca back onto her feet he hugged Rebecca and said "it's Ok Rebecca she's just another bully don't show her that she affects you, that'll only give her what she wants." Rebecca replies with "thanks" as she proceeds to walk out of the lunchroom" as Rebecca leaves the lunchroom Derek hears people start to yell "what is wrong with you Sissi, like there must be something be mentally wrong with you. You made her hit her head on the table. There was absolutely no need for that" said a boy with brown hair yelled. Then a girl with jet black short hair and black clothes smacked Sissi and then the group with them walked over to Derek. They each said their names 1: Ulrich Stern, the boy who yelled at Sissi. 2:Odd Della Robbia, An odd boy with a random purple blob in his hair.3: Jeremie Belpois, a super genius. 4: Aelita Stones, a girl with pink hair. and 5: Yumi Ishiyama an Japanese girl who loves the color black and who slapped sissi. They all introduced themselves and Aelita asked if Derek wanted to be friends with them he accepted although he saw distressed on a few peoples faces. 6 freinds in one day. New record hopefully theres many more to come. "Who's the girl with the purple and blue hair." Ulrich asked Derek. "That was Rebecca, if youll excusewas and Derek responded Rebecca and Derek tried to excuse himself to go check on Rebecca but Ulrich said he could he asked where her room was and walked away.

* * *

 **Rebecca's P.O.V**

When the girl with black hair pulled my hair i knew she got a few strands with it so i left and went to my room its a room all to myself so i could do anything to it. Within 60 minutes the room was done bed, i n the middle two desks on each side one computer/homework desk the other makeup area. where i film my videos for my YouTube channel. my makeup storage. two closets both with dresses and shoes and six drawers on each side one on each with bras and underwear. 1 with pajamas. 2 with any type of pants, skirts,shorts etc. 2 with shirts my flat screen TV a love sea. (this is a huge room LOL) a huge room a white heart rug and the walls were already painted purple. Whe ever I'm upset I organize things and clean so yea. When i finally sit down on my bed theres a knock at the door when i finally open it i know fir a fact my eyes widen the person is Ulrich. He says he saw what happened and he wanted to see if i was ok. i tell him yes and he says he talked to Derek and that their Friends and he (ulrich) wanted to hang out some time and i accepted i mean seriously he is cute. what harm can happen.

* * *

 **Dereks P.O.V**

I felt that Ulrich asked her out and when he comes back with her it turns out i was right. Because i asked Rebecca and she was all excited. I felt jelous i didn't know why though maybe it was because he just meet her and he should like her yet but apparently that didnt matter because their going on a date. i could tell odd didnt like that idea either he must-have thought she was cute. But all i Know is shes meant for me.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this story this has to be the one of the longest chapter i have ever written and this is my second fanfic the first one isnt done but i stoped for a little bit and i might be starting back up so check that out and Reveiw follow favorite please until chapter 2 bye. Again disclaimer. I do not own code Lyoko which is owned by moonscope. Butttttttt I do own my OC's Rebecca and Derek**

 **\- R**

 **P.S i love writing this and this story will never end JK its like they say all good things must come to an end right? so maybe at chapter 50 :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) that would be epic and di you like my crazy smile faces lol im hyper thats why this i so long i have to end it but i cant HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME. Ok anyway until next time i love you guys Review favorite follow and stay tuned for chapter 3 coming soon**


End file.
